The present invention relates to combinable toy blocks, and more particularly to such combinable toy blocks which stimulate creative development.
In the past, building blocks served the purpose of entertainment but not education. Further, if each unit of the building blocks is not the same, then the entertainment value will be reduced if any unit is lost.
In order to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention is to provide novelty combinable toy blocks.